


第一句话

by Quoi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi
Summary: Charles对他的灵魂伴侣说的第一句话是“我的朋友”，而对方却在他的手背上留下了“滚出去”。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	第一句话

纽约七月初的风更像是蜻蜓翅膀扇出来的，Charles右边太阳穴上那滴摇摇欲坠的汗最终还是无法挽回地将“Mitochondria”里的“r”和“i”晕成了一个“n”。他忍无可忍地把看到一半的学术论文摊平，放在阳光可以直射到的地方，自己则是换了个更加舒适的坐姿。皱在一起的纸张慢慢舒展开的声音让他能够更好地从长时间阅读的疲惫中抽离出来。  
他的大脑一旦放松下来，就像黑洞喷射出超高亮度的粒子，散开的思维的光芒能够覆盖这个街区的每个角落——这还是他努力压制后的结果——远到街角的Wilson太太边收衣服边在心里咒骂儿子，近到楼下Raven百无聊赖地躺在沙发上用大脑模拟练习后手直拳。  
他伸手去够论文时，不可避免地要看到自己手背上的那一行字，确切地说，是两个字。  
“Get out.”  
许多年来，他一直依照着这两个字，小心收敛着自己的能力，不再轻易去窥探别人的思想。  
这是他的灵魂伴侣对他说的第一句话。

七岁

度过能力觉醒之后的一段适应期后，七岁的Charles开始得心应手地用能力去侵入他遇到的几乎每个人的大脑，后者通常都不会有所察觉，直到拥有同样能力的Emma Frost对他竖起第一道真正意义上的思维屏障，不过她并不是第一个主动逼退Charles的人。  
第一个，是那个在他手背上刻下烙印的人。  
那是个男孩，黑色头发，绿色或者褐色眼睛，比他高出半个头左右，Charles不确定他的眼睛颜色是因为他当时根本没有勇气直视，他也没有碰面机会了，当时他们一家在德国旅游。  
在他依旧像对其他人做过的那样，试图将自己的思维触手伸入那个抱着一袋面包走在河边上、和他迎面走来的男孩的大脑时，陌生男孩像是突然撞上了一面墙，身体剧烈摇晃了一下，这导致一根面包从他怀里掉落并且很不幸地沾上了河岸的泥土，确认面包不能简单地擦干再食用后，男孩狠狠地瞪视着他，同时Charles感觉自己的思维触角被阵阵潮水般的力量击退，他想那是男孩的指责和抗拒。  
“My friend……”  
Charles第一次遇到这种情况，在他还不了解他以外别的变种人的时候，他不知如何是好，试图解释却不知从何开口，况且他不确定对方会不会说英语。  
“Get out.”   
说完，男孩抿着嘴，不再吐露任何词语，仿佛这是他会说的唯一一句英语。  
这时，一阵尖锐的刺痛攫住了Charles的心脏，一个无形的东西在胸内舒展开，不能说是东西，更像是他自己——他的灵魂——终于觉醒占据了他原本的身体，但Charles仍有感觉，他的感官比任何时候都要敏锐，他的能力比任何时候都要强大，他的灵魂动用他一切的力量在指引着自己，去触摸另一个灵魂。  
他和那个男孩同时伸出手，伴随着灵魂的相互吸引，各自的手上都逐渐浮现出鲜红的字迹。  
但是没有任何触碰，男孩就头也不回地走了，落荒而逃的那种，留下Charles一个人对着自己手背上的字怅然若失，他还不明白发生了什么。  
他清楚记得并且十分厌恶海德堡那家坐落于莱茵河岸的旅店的空气，沉闷，压抑，父母的争吵声稀释在其中，似乎还有血的腥味——当然这是他的幻想，手背上那行字被他擦破皮也没能弄掉，他想过用刀把整块皮划破，但Sharon一整晚都死死地抱着他，逼问他那个下午到底遇到了什么人。  
他没有说，他也不知道，他被Sharon追问到忍受不了选择静止了一切，这也是他第一次发现自己可以做到这个，似乎他的能力在经历过那件事后就增强了，同时他们也错过了第二天一早的飞机。  
Get out，这句话Raven说过，Logan说过，Emma说过，但再没有哪个人能让他体验一次灵魂在鸣叫的感觉。回去后，他才在父母乱七八糟的抱怨和指责中总结出真相：虽然罕见，但世上的确存在着一类人，他们拥有真正意义上的灵魂伴侣，并且在第一次相见时就能确定对方，因为在他们第一次相见时，手上会浮现出对方说的第一句话。  
一句话能在多大程度上改变一个人？Charles无法给出确切的回答，但在这句话陪伴他的第十年，他或许能先解决那个人是谁的问题。

十七岁

“Charles！去开门！”Raven在楼下大喊大叫，Charles无奈起身下楼，无论Raven给出什么理由证明她在一楼却不方便开门，他都得为了弥补自己上次犯下的错而不得不接受。  
他有那么一瞬间疑惑过为什么自己刚才的思维漏掉了门外的来人，但是很快就略过去了，因为门铃又不耐烦地响了起来，Charles必须加快步伐。  
“你好？”  
“你好，Papa’s Pizza.”  
来人大概有六英尺高，黑色头发，灰绿色眼睛，额头上流下的汗不断向紧紧抿着的嘴唇凹槽内汇聚。  
他举起手里的巨大盒子，说：“一共二十五美元。”  
他的口音有些生硬，可以听得出不是美国人，但又很难分辨出到底是来自哪里，Raven从客厅传来的声音暂时打断了他的思绪：“是我点的！你去付钱！”  
Charles接过Pizza，先是礼貌性地道谢，摸遍了全身口袋后才又尴尬抬头，略带歉意地说：“对不起，我现在去拿零钱，请您稍等一下好吗？”  
来人点了点头，并没有展示出任何不悦，事实上，他似乎从门开的那一刻起就在极力隐藏自己看向应门人的目光里的热切，在后者提着Pizza盒子走远后，他将目光锁定到了墙上的家庭合照。  
Charles带着零钱回来了，除此之外，他还贴心地从冰箱里取出了一瓶冰镇汽水——这是Charles Xavier一贯的作风，他招待每个大热天提供上门服务的人都周到得能让人忘记天气这回事。真是个近乎完美的好人，Raven评价过，如果不是拿的她买给自己的汽水，那就没有近乎二字了。  
“谢谢你，不用找了，”Charls给了他三十美元，还有汽水，“这个也给你，辛苦你了……Erik。”他眯起眼睛看清了外送小哥胸口的名牌。  
Erik神色复杂地接过零钱，没有选择去碰那瓶汽水：“谢谢，这就可以了。”  
他们手指相碰的那一刻，附在汽水杯壁上的水珠正好滴在Charles没有被拖鞋覆盖到的脚背上，大脑的血液仿佛也跟随着这滴冰凉的液体急剧往下冲，Charles重新打量起这位Erik Lehnsherr，试图从灰绿色的眼眸里找到引起他方才震颤的理由。  
与此同时他的思维触手也悄悄爬了出来，在Erik的思维边缘踌躇。  
“我可以直接无视你家的门走进去，但我不会那么做。”  
Charles错愕地将犯错的思维触手收了回来，面前的男人似笑非笑地看着他，那个笑有点像是嘲讽，又带了点无奈。  
“我很抱歉，Erik，我是Charles，Charles Xavier，”Charles很快收拾好自己的情绪，但他按捺不住自己的激动，“你也是？”  
Erik点点头，Charles手中汽水的金属瓶盖在没有任何触碰的情况下自己飞进了门口的垃圾车，说：“谢谢你的汽水，欢迎下次惠顾。”

这天晚上，Charles做了一整晚的梦，梦里他在一片长满绿玫瑰的沙漠中行走，手背上的字一直在变幻，从两个字变成了五个字，变幻时像是有人强行扣住他的手腕把墨水直接注射进去，墨绿色的液体在皮下肆意流淌，却奇异地不会和血液相融，有生命的液体自行组合成各种句子，这个过程给予Charles极大的痛楚，他双手剧烈颤抖着，大叫着反抗却无济于事，最后一个字母成型后，他在一束绿光照射下昏了过去。  
“Charles！”  
他睁开眼，发现自己在床上，右边脸颊火辣辣地痛，Raven坐在他床边，捂着胸口十分痛苦的样子。  
他完全清醒了过来，意识到自己再一次犯了错。  
Raven神情复杂，最开始的抓狂和愤怒在看到Charles自责的样子后已经荡然无存，她纠结了一会，还是决定先从关心开始：“Charles，你又做噩梦了吗？”  
“对不起。”这是这个月第三次了，Charles数了下，懊悔又茫然无措，“我不知道…我没办法……”  
Raven给了他一个拥抱，告诉他自己会一直在，Charles渐渐平静了下来，他回抱了Raven，对她说了谢谢，但他还是感受到Raven隐藏在担忧下面的另一种情绪。  
Raven回自己房间后，Charles保持住半坐的姿势许久后，将脸埋入手掌。  
他可以感知到Raven的恐惧。  
他知道——虽然不是亲兄妹，但他们从八岁起就已经成为了彼此在世界上最亲的亲人——他的妹妹爱他、关心他、倾慕他，但同时也怕他，她会畏惧这个把她从饥饿和孤独中解救出来、并一直庇护着她的人，因为只有她见识过他能力失控的样子。  
起初只是觉得好玩，他只能浅浅地在别人思维边缘探听到一些无伤大雅的小秘密，直到他的能力允许他更进一步，或者说强行迫使他更进一步，触及到人心黑暗的边缘，而那里糟透了。

这个街区的变种人很少，Wilson太太每天都在咒骂的儿子似乎是一位，可惜他早早就搬了出去，Charles就只有Raven。  
经过一宿的折磨后，他看着镜中颓废的自己，心生退意，但一回忆起那个梦境，Charles思索再三，还是决定披上外套、拿上钥匙、在Raven还在补觉的时候出了家门。  
他没怎么去过Papa’s Pizza的门店，门口负责接待但这时候无所事事的女生一听到他的声音，就认出了他是那位最近经常叫外卖的Xavier，在看清了他的容貌后，她的热情又上升了好几度。  
“你是……Charles Xavier吗？”  
Charles知道她叫Angel，知道她今年十七岁，在隔了好几个街区的公立学校上学，和父母同学的关系都不太好，最近身体背部经常又痛又痒，所以一直在打工赚取止痛剂的钱——他有理由怀疑Angel是正在觉醒她的变种能力，这也是他经常选择这家Pizza店订外卖的原因。  
但眼下，这些都不是重点。  
踌躇再三，Charles开口问：“是的，但不好意思，我想请问Erik在吗？”  
Angel没有意料到他是想问这个，不过还是告诉了他：“Lehnsherr白天不在，他负责今天的晚班。”  
Charles目光看向店门口的营业时间，发现是晚班是七点半到十一点半。  
”不过你如果有急事想找他的话，不妨去医院碰碰运气，他一般都会去那里照顾他的母亲。”Angel补充说。  
Charles点点头，表达了感谢，没有再追问下去，他已经从Angel那里读到了Erik是德国人，利用暑假时间带母亲来美国治病，具体什么病Angel也不清楚，但他经常去的就是离这个披萨店最近、整个街区最好的医院。

Erik提着Eddie的换洗衣物走在路上，心里默默计算着这个月的开支，父亲意外去世的赔款剩得不多了，他对于下个月将要支付的医药费感到有些焦虑。还好有好心收留他这个未成年外国人打黑工的披萨店老板，只要多值几次晚班，再加上之前存下的外卖跑腿费，应该还能勉强支撑一阵子，他的心稍稍安定了几分。  
然而，他还是对未来很迷茫，两个月的暑假很快就会过去，他在老家念的高中就要开学了。如果只有高中学历只能找到送送外卖的工作，所以他一定要读大学。虽然德国的公立大学学费全免，但生活费加上未来的医药费照样令人头疼。况且他不确认母亲是否需要在美国这边的医院一直住院下去。  
还有，还有那个人。  
Erik想到他，心更加乱了，而那个人的出现让他烦上加烦。  
Charles出现在他从医院走向披萨店的必经之路上。  
Erik想无视他从旁边走过去，但是Charles再次将他讨人厌的思维触手伸进了他的脑袋。  
你还记得我吗？我的朋友……  
滚出我的大脑！  
Erik今天心情不太好，他直接在脑海里大声吼他，然后将他的思维触手给全部逼了出去。  
Charles显得有些错愕，不仅仅是被Erik的愤怒吓到，还因为这个对话的即视感，缓过来后，他试图解释道：“我只是想在你脑子里说话，并没有查看你的隐私。”  
Erik脸色并没有回暖，他说：“在我的大脑里说话已经足够讨人厌了，请你以后离我的脑子远一点，我也可以让街角那边的铁质垃圾桶离你的脑子远一点。”  
Charles不语，只有眼看着Erik板着脸跟他擦肩而过去往打工的地方。

临近下班的时候，店长把他叫过来客气地说了几句话，Erik起初想不明白，究竟是哪个好心富豪不仅帮他结清了母亲下个月的全部医药费，还专门为她聘请了昂贵的私人护理，甚至表示要给他提供一份包吃包住、报酬丰厚的兼职工作，但在他带着自己为数不多的私人物品走出披萨店的后门，看到路灯下那个冷到瑟瑟发抖的身影后，他明白了。  
Charles看到他很是开心，Erik想不明白为什么他明明几个小时前才吼过他，这个人还能笑着给他送钱。  
“Erik！”Charles几步小跑到他的面前，对他说，“我带你去我家。”  
“你想要什么，Xavier？”Erik面无表情地看着这个比自己矮了一个头的同龄人，想起了他上次去送外卖时看到的豪华住宅，以及Angel和店里其他女孩闲来无事时八卦聊到的纽约富豪榜排行榜——Xavier家大概有钱有势到可以暗杀掉每个对唯一继承人出言不逊的人且不用负任何法律责任。  
面前这个不谙世事、养尊处优的Xavier很显然没有暗杀掉他这个出言不逊者的想法，他只是愣了一下，思索半天也不知道如何回答他的问题。  
“我只是觉得，作为同类应该互帮互助。”Charles小心翼翼地揣摩着每一个吐出口的单词，并压低了自己的声音说，“作为变种人。”  
Erik从来不觉得变种人之间就应该互帮互助。他父亲刚去世不久，那位车祸肇事者就来过他家，并不是出于怜悯或者赔偿的心理，Sebastien Shaw看到了Erik在极度愤怒和悲伤之下展现出来的变种能力，想把他带去一个名叫地狱火的地下组织培养。Erik果断拒绝了他，而后者只是微微一笑，在支票上签下了自己的名字和联系方式，说等他想明白了可以再来找他，然后就那么走了。法律没办法制裁他，当时的自己也没办法。  
他知道Charles并非没有同类，虽然上次送外卖时只是随意地一瞥，但足够他看清沙发上躺着玩手机的女孩看向他时两眼瞳孔和眸色的异常，Xavier家不可能莫名其妙收养一个毫无关系的孩子。  
只有一种方法可以解释他对Charles的吸引力——他们是灵魂伴侣。  
不像这个天真的、以为只是出于变种人友情才想要“互帮互助”的心灵感应者，七岁就觉醒了能力的磁控者很清楚灵魂伴侣意味着什么——他的父母就是一对灵魂伴侣——无与伦比的巨大吸引力、刻在彼此手背上的第一句话、灵魂颤动一般的狂热感情……灵魂伴侣一旦相遇，他们将会共享生命，再也无法离开彼此，除非死亡强行将他们分离，然而这种分离也只是暂时的，就像他的父亲去世后母亲也重病不起一样。  
没有心灵方面的能力干预，他怎么可能会忘掉七岁那年在河边遇到的那个褐发蓝眼的男孩，他的灵魂伴侣，Charles Xavier。  
本以为等他们一家结束旅行回国后就再也不会见了，他就可以像没有灵魂伴侣的普通人那样过上独立而平凡的一生，但命运就是这么可笑。  
Erik低头看向Charles，他的形象渐渐与七岁那年重合，一样软的头发，一样蓝的眼眸。  
最终，他说：“带路吧，我跟你回家。”  
他已经兑了杀人犯开给他的赔偿支票，又怎么不能再心安理得地利用另外一个人。

Xavier夫妇去南极旅游了，只留下Charles和Raven两个人在家把房子糟蹋得一团乱。Charles垫付的医药费和护工费大概可以请十个打扫卫生的保姆，Erik没有再要所谓的“工资”，只是默默接下了所有的家务活。  
还没上楼睡觉的Raven稀奇地看着Charles领回家的新保姆，后者则用能力取出洗碗机里三天前就洗好但没收拾的刀叉，对她打了个专属于磁控者的招呼。她不可置信地从沙发上跳起来，问Charles说：“他他他他也是？”  
Charles点了点头，Raven过于激动以至于身体一部分变回了蓝色。  
Erik看到了，只说：“你很漂亮。”  
Raven羞涩地变回普通人的样子。  
“没什么好隐藏的。”Erik说，“这是我们的天赋，你应该感到骄傲。”  
Raven不好意思地一点点展露出她身体上的花纹，在得到肯定的回答后，不顾掉下来的睡衣就跑去照客厅里的镜子臭美。  
Erik回头，看到Charles不太赞同的脸色，难得地露出了今天第一个笑容。  
明明Charles才是那个一向掌控所有人的人，但他在Erik面前竟感到罕见的臣服感。

这种感觉是相互的，灵魂伴侣之间不分上下，Charles能感觉到的Erik也能。  
几天下来，他不可避免地受到Charles的吸引，甚至想臣服于他。  
Charles并不是他所以为的那样天真可笑，他是天真，却是可爱的那种。Erik看着他与妹妹嬉笑打闹，看他认真思索学校比赛的辩题，看他关心街区潜在的变种人，看他沉浸于自己看不懂的遗传学论文，看他丝毫不想继承家业只想把财富拿出来救济有需要的人，他见识过的人性黑暗并不比他少多少，他是那样的善良、聪明，那样的平易近人，但他们之间的距离又那么远。  
他如此痛苦，其他人却一无所知。  
Raven很高兴自己多了一个哥哥，在她看来，Erik似乎并不畏惧Charles的能力，他好像天生就克Charles一样，能把他从噩梦中叫醒，在他能力失控时阻止他，甚至可以挣脱出Charles的定身。在Charles的帮助下，他也能越来越好地控制自己的能力，有一次甚至微微移动了二十公里外的信号站。  
他们仿佛天生一对。这让Raven想起了灵魂伴侣的故事，虽然她只在新闻传说里听过，Charles也因为莫名的原因封闭了一部分自己小时候的记忆，但不妨碍她在Charles做噩梦能力失控时偶然接收到几个零碎的画面。可惜灵魂伴侣刻在对方手背上的第一句话只有在彼此互相思念时才会再次浮现，但她开始隐隐约约有一个大胆的猜测。

“来一盘吗？”  
Charles端着棋盘走近，坐在了Erik的对面，后者刚刚给一望无际的院子除完草，虽然他只是坐在那里指挥着除草机器自己运作，但为了不伤害到Xavier夫人从国外带回来养的名贵植株，他必须聚精会神。  
同样是动脑，下棋远比除草要使人放松。Erik怔怔地看着黑白相间的棋盘，想起了父亲还在世前教他国际象棋规则的画面，那可能是他为数不多的美好记忆之一。  
“你又偷看我的大脑了吗？”Erik问，但看上去并不生气。  
Charles心虚地答：“我只是想看看有什么能让你开心一点，我发誓我没有看别的东西。”  
Erik没有说话，算是默许了他的行为，不知从什么时候起他越来越纵容起心灵感应者的行为。  
“开始吧。”他说，在Charles先手后，黑棋自己向前移动了一步。

棋子散落了一地。  
Charles记不得他们是怎么从客厅滚到卧室去的，他只记得Erik的嘴唇很温暖，他的身体很火热，他们就像两只发情的野兽，肆无忌惮地从对方身体中汲取温度，他的灵魂因此再次震颤了起来，他终于明白这是因为另一个人的共振。  
Erik又气又恼地把他推倒，怒冲冲地扒着他的衣服，Charles不明白他在气些什么，但他没有机会问，因为Erik一有机会就堵住他的嘴唇。  
灵魂伴侣之间是不分上下，但那仅存于灵魂层面，在别的层面，他们天差地别。  
对此，Erik再清楚不过了，但是他就是无可奈何地爱Charles，从他第一次见面就爱他，在还不懂爱的时候就爱了他整整十年，阔别十年的重逢让他的灵魂每时每刻都在笑着哭泣，他表现出来的讨人厌只是在自己讨厌自己。  
Charles被逼出了生理泪水，他以为Erik也是，但Erik只是在哭他的懦弱，哭他的卑劣。

心灵感应者第二天中午才醒来，他一睁眼就看到一早就赶去医院照顾母亲的Erik坐在他的床边，脚边是他来的时候带来的小得可怜的行李箱。  
“我要带我母亲回德国了。”磁控者面无表情地宣布，仿佛昨天轻柔地吻遍Charles全身的那个人不是他。  
灵魂伴侣一旦被死亡分开，没有哪一方能独活，Charles缴纳医药费的时候医生这么告诉他。  
“……我很抱歉。”  
“她想和我父亲葬在一起。”  
Charles犹豫地问：“那你什么时候回来？”  
昨晚抱着温存时，Charles对他说了好多未来的计划，他要帮Erik转学，申请这边的大学，一起在学校边上租一个小而温馨的公寓，也许可以一起养条狗。  
但Erik只是说：“我也不知道。”  
Charles缩回被子里，只露出两只眼睛，说：“那我等你，你……”  
“可能不会再回来了。”Erik狠心打断了他，“我接受了Shaw的资助。”  
Charles静默了。他不禁按住手背，上面的字隐隐作痛。Erik拉过他的手，低下头细细亲吻那行字。  
他抽出手，很轻地说了一句：“滚出去。”  
Erik没有再说什么，他就这么提着行李箱走了。  
Raven在Erik暂住的房间里发现了他没来得及带走的两人合照，背后写着“我的朋友”。

二十七岁

Moria提醒Charles，千万不要忘记了和Stark工业集团代表的见面会谈，对方这次是代表Tony Stark来商洽学校生命科学实验室器材的捐赠事宜，校方于是派出了实验室的负责人、大学最年轻的遗传学教授出面。  
Charles因为昨晚派对宿醉的缘故，匆匆赶到时，对方已经在办公室里等着他了。  
那个消失十年的人就这么大摇大摆地闯入他的领地，把玩着他放在办公室的象棋，肆无忌惮地端详着他书柜上每一时期的照片，包括那张他没能带走的。  
“我是不是该说‘滚出去’？”他的手背又开始泛红。  
Erik转过身，说：“再也不走了。”

-完-

一个小番外：

Stark工业集团的庆功宴上最令人大跌眼镜的一件事是，Erik Lehnsherr——那个没有灵魂的工作狂、没有人味的无情机器——居然带了家属过来。  
Charles还故意给每一个好奇的人展示他手背上的那句话，顺便接收了很多份同情，他满意地读着所有人脑里对Erik的控诉。  
Erik在一旁任劳任怨地帮他取甜点和香槟。  
一块蛋糕下肚后，Charles突然说：“我父母破产后，一直资助我实验室的就是你吧？”  
Erik默认了。  
“为什么才出现？”Charles咄咄逼人。  
“我那时候给不了你更多。”  
“现在呢？”Charles像一只凶狠的猫紧咬着不放，“我想给实验室换一批新的电子计算机。”  
“都给你。”Erik纵容他。  
Charles心满意足地开始吃第二块蛋糕。  
“除此以外，”Erik摊开手，说：“这个也想给你。”  
他手心里静静地躺着一枚老式钻戒。


End file.
